Maybe the Ancient Greeks had the Right Idea
by akblake
Summary: The girls turn exercise into a ballet filled with grace and sexual teasing. Parker/Mikel Dayan, implied Eliot/Parker/Mikel, established relationship.


Part of the universe Brinchen86 and I are working on (as yet unnamed) which pairs Eliot, Parker, and Mikel. No need to have read any of the works, just know that this is set within a *very* established relationship. Written for Brina to help salve the pain of dental surgery (ouch!)

* * *

Parker regulated her breathing as she transitioned forms, dropping her head down and maintaining balance easily despite her rather inverted positioning. She didn't need to look when the light scuff of a bare foot on the wood flooring came to her ears. From the gait, it could only be one person and absolutely no threat to her.

"What are you doing?" Mikel asked, and Parker's eyes lazily slid open. Even when observed upside down Mikel Dayan was still beautiful, particularly when dressed in light workout clothes. Parker bent her spine backwards to put her feet on the floor and then slowly raised her torso upright.

Mikel's eyes tracked her controlled movement and Parker grinned. "Practicing my own yoga routine," she explained as she flowed into another bone-bending form. "I have to keep up my flexibility or I won't be able to dance with the lasers or crawl through ventilation shafts. Wanna join me?"

Melodic laughter met her question as Mikel squinted at her contorted form and shook her head in disbelief. "No, einayim sheli, I believe that I have too many bones to twist like that. As I doubt that I would fit into any of those ventilation shafts, I will content myself with my own exercise and leave you to yours." She lightly walked to the middle of the floor and began stretching to warm up her muscles.

Parker twisted around to sit on the floor where she could abandon her nearly-finished routine in favor of watching the poetry in motion that was Mikel. Although very muscular, she was still all woman with obvious curves, and neither Parker nor Eliot could get enough of watching her. An uplift of her lips showed that she was very aware of Parker's amorous observation, and she stopped to beckon her over.

"Eliot has shown you how to wrestle?" Mikel asked as Parker eagerly skipped over to join her.

Nodding, Parker answered. "He taught me some holds and escapes." It had been a while since then, but she still remembered the physics he'd explained.

"Do you want to dance with me?" Mikel offered and it took Parker a moment to understand and begin to move. Rather than a lesson or sparring, the two women turned the holds and escapes into a sweeping ballet.

Mikel twirled out of Parker's elbow lock and continued her spin to come up against Parker's back. Dropping a light kiss onto the shoulder in front of her, she reached around to fondle a breast before she gracefully leapt back to avoid a leg sweep. Parker dropped after the sweep, avoiding Mikel's grab, and came up inside of her guard. Deft fingers capable of pickpocketing without being caught cupped Mikel's bottom before they both ghosted apart. Now the game had changed. No longer was it a ballet of graceful limbs; it had become a teasing dance filled with lingering touches and tickling fingers.

Soon tickling became stroking, and touching turned into fondling. As she moved in to steal a kiss, Parker swept her fingers over Mikel's shirt-covered stomach and felt the muscles contract at her teasing touch. Their lips gently met and then slid free as they again moved apart, still carrying on their dance of seduction. Parker tried a few moves she'd seen Mikel make, but couldn't quite get the positioning. Before she could pull back, strong hands corrected her stance and traced up her arms to show her how to hold them. Parker stepped back into Mikel and pulled her arms around in an embrace which the other woman happily obliged. They stood, panting from their exertions, and swayed slightly together in a parody of a dance. Both enjoyed the feeling of holding and being held, sensations which were fairly rare to the hitter and thief, and neither bothered to break the embrace as they turned to the man who had been watching them for the past hour. He hadn't tried to hide his presence, and neither had missed when he'd walked in to lean against the door frame, but none of the three had felt like interrupting their fun.

"You know," Eliot spoke as he walked across the house's exercise room to kiss both of his loves, "I think that the ancient Greeks had the right idea- stuff like that should be done in the nude."

Parker leaned out of Mikel's light hold to jump onto Eliot, latching onto him like a monkey. "Why don't we try again, but in the bedroom? Naked wrestling could hurt on a wooden floor, but I bet the bed would feel good!" she suggested with glee and laughed to see matching arousal light her partners' eyes. The ancient Greeks may have wrestled in the nude, but Parker was sure that she, Eliot, and Mikel would have far more fun doing it their way!


End file.
